Batman (The Batman)
Batman 'is the main protagonist of ''The Batman ''series. He is the masked vigilante of Gotham City. History Early Life Bruce Wayne was born into the Wayne family with such wealth and privilages to Thomas and Martha Wayne of Gotham City. As their only son, Bruce was the sole heir to the family fortune as well as to his father's business Wayne Industries. When Bruce was just a young boy, his parents were brutally murdered by a mugger in front of him. The family Butler, Alfred Pennyworth, picked Bruce up at the police station and soon became his legal guardian. Bruce then vowed he'll devote his life into combating crime. As a teenager, Bruce developed with a fellow student named Ethan Bennett who enjoyed friendly rivarly with each other. As they grew older, Wayne devoted more of his time towards the management of Wayne Industries. Becoming Batman As time went on, Bruce kept his promise and fashioned a dark costume for himself to conceal his true identity and took on the guise as Batman. With the reluctant help of his butler Alfred, Bruce established a crime fighting command center in a cave beneath Wayne Manor which was soon known as the Batcave. His connection to Wayne Industries provided him access to high-tech equipment that he used to develop his crime-fighting arsenal. He installed an advanced computer within the cave also connected to the Bat-Wave as well as portable weaponry kept in his Utility Belt. He then built vehicles such as the Batmobile and a manned set of robotic armour called the Bat-Bot. For the first two years in his career, Batman fought common street-level thugs and members of organized crime. Reports of Batman's activities quickly circulated throughout Gotham. Police Chief Angel Rojas took a rigid stance at acts of vigilantism and entrusted his detectives including Ethan Bennett to do everything in their power to bring Batman to justice. Third Year Clayface Incident Beginning of Batgirl Joker's New Sidekick D.A.V.E. Robin's Start and Zucco's End Another Clayface Strange's World Black Mask's Doomsday Device Harley Quinn Time Control Riddler's Final Scheme Rumor Incident Attack of The Joining Superman and Lex Luthor Green Arrow and Count Vertigo Firefly's Transformation Flash and Mirror Master Joker Express Green Lantern and Sinestro Joker Duplicate Terrible Trio's Attack Wrath and Scorn Hawkman and Shadow Thief The Joining's Return The Future Allies *Batgirl *Robin *Alfred Pennyworth *Lucius Fox *Commissioner James Gordon *Detective Ethan Bennett *Detective Ellen Yin *Vicki Vale *Martian Manhunter *Superman *Green Lantern *The Flash *Green Arrow *Hawkman Enemies *'Joker: *'Punch and Judy:' *'Harley Quinn:' *'Riddler:' *'Penguin:' *'Kabuki Twins:' *'Mr. Freeze:' *'Firefly:' *'Catwoman:' *'Killer Croc:' *'Bane:' *'Poison Ivy:' *'Clayface:' *'Clayface II:' *'Professor Hugo Strange:' *'Man-Bat:' *'Killer Moth:' *'Cluemaster:' *'Ragdoll:' *'Spellbinder:' *'The Ventriloquist and Scarface:' *'Rhino and Mugsy:' *'Temblor:' *'Rupert Thorne:' *'Toymaker:' *'D.A.V.E.:' *'Prank:' *'Scorn and Wrath:' *'Gearhead:' *'Tony Zucco:' *'Black Mask:' *'Rumor:' *'The Everywhere Man:' *'Francis Grey:' *'Marty Slacker:' *'The Terrible Trio:' *'Lex Luthor:' *'Mercy Graves:' *'Metallo:' *'Toyman:' *'Mirror Master:' *'Smoke:' *'Sinestro:' *'Shadow Thief:' *'The Joining:' Powers and Abilities Personality Equipment *'Batarang: '''Batman used Batarangs as non-lethal Shurikens to disarm or stun enemies as well as destroy or cut things. *'Batrope: Batman attached rope to a Batarang as a grappling hook. *'''Utility Belt: Used to store high-tech equipment inside this belt. *'Smoke Pellet: '''Used to escape or temporarily blind enemies. *'Batwave: 'Used to call in Batman and carries this around when needed to be informed to become Batman to stop criminals. *'Tear-Acid: 'Similiar to Smoke Pellets. *'Mini-Bomb: 'Miniaturized explosives which Batman used in his crime fighting career. *'Batlight: 'A standard flashlight. *'Communications Device: 'A device which Batman used to communicate with his allies. *'Bat-Cuffs: 'Batman used these to apprehend defeated enemies as hand-cuffs. *'Lock Pick: 'A standard Lock Pick. *'Sonic Bat-Beacon: 'Used to call in nearby Bats against enemies. *'Ice Pellet: 'Ice Pellets were used to freeze enemies and things. *'Kryptonite: 'Used against rogue Kryptonians such as Superman if he became rogue. *'Remote Control Batarang: 'A Batarang which can be remotely controlled and has a built-in camera. *'Explosive Batarang: 'Batarangs capable of exploding when triggered. *'Bat-Glider: 'Used to glide and appear as Bat's Wings. *'Rope: 'Used to tie up enemies. *'Knockout Gas: 'Gas used to knock out enemies. *'Rebreathe: 'Used to breathe in deadly gases and under water. *'Electric Batrope: 'A Batrope used to tie up and electrocute enemies. *'Bat-Lasso: 'Used to tie up fleeing enemies. *'Explosive Discs: 'Weaponry on the Bat-Bot which are powerful weaponry used to launch explosive discs. *'Thermal Vision: 'Used to see through things. *'Bat-Saw: '''Saws used to cut through objects and was used against the second Clayface and Poison Ivy's plants. Quotes Category:The Batman Characters